1004 Cheonsa
by TayMor
Summary: The twelve members of the musical group Cheonsa all know that romance is forbidden, but there is something about their pink-haired resident tutor that is impossible not to love. MultiSaku. AU. Het.
1. Prologue

**AN: After a very constructive review, we added some more scenes to chapter one and inserted a prologue here. Please see the chapter after this prologue for the new first chapter.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Incident**

 **Two Years Ago…**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Konoha Imperial Arena**

There was something in the collar of his jacket that dug annoyingly into the back of his neck. The makeup on his face felt like it was melting and he hadn't even started dancing yet.

He shifted, wondering why his lips felt like they were stuffed with cotton. He swallowed, his mouth so dry it was uncomfortable. He thought he had asked for some water, but the aide hadn't returned and time was running out.

God, he was tired.

Aware of the numbness in his fingers, he curled his hands into fists, his fingernails biting into his palms and sending a rush of pins and needles through them. He sucked in a breath, battling the black that nipped at the corners of his vision, against the dizziness, against the compulsion to ask if he could sit this one out.

One more song.

Just one more.

He hadn't slept in far too long. The flurry of never-ending activity in preparation for this concert, from practicing to talk shows to variety shows to interviews and video recording and long nights in the studio and just never seeming to get a proper rest, was coming to an end. Rest was finally in sight.

His ears rang and the darkness of backstage seemed to close in on him. He forced himself to stay upright, he had to.

Just one more song and he could rest.

His body felt hot, and he was more nervous than normal, but he didn't know why. He shouldn't be this nervous. His vision blurred but he blinked until he regained focus.

"Ya… it's time…" a hoarse voice whispered from behind and to his left.

He stumbled forward and found his place on the stage. The screams of the fans, a sound that usually warmed his heart and filled him with confidence, now crushed his soul with pressure and expectations.

One more song.

He couldn't hear anything, but out of the corners of his eyes he could see the others starting the choreography. He knew the entire routine like the back of his hand.

He could do this.

He focused on the beat that resonated within him, on the desperation to just finish this so he could rest, the determination to never let down his group or his fans.

And so he danced.

He sang, hoping his voice was doing what it was supposed to. Hell, he would be the last to know if it wasn't right now.

His dance solo was coming up.

One more minute.

Then he could rest. Just one minute more.

'Han pun-man deo. Halsu isseo. Haeya dwae, naneun,' he thought. 'Just one more minute. I can do it. I have to.'

He made it to the end.

Stepped forward with his bandmates, bathed in light and sweat and screams.

For one moment it was excruciatingly bright. Excruciatingly good. Then excruciatingly painful and silent. He staggered, body swaying as he fell to the floor.

'I'm sorry...I'm sorry everyone,' was his final thought.

Then it all went dark, and the last thing he heard before the pain blocked the world out was the sound of his name on the tongues of his fans and the terrified yells of his bandmates.

It was the last time he'd danced. The last time he'd breathed.

It really had been only one more song.

* * *

 **Present Day...**

 **Seoul Grand Stadium**

 **Seoul South Korea**

 **7:05 pm**

The electronic beat of the Cheonsa theme song pulsed across the crowded stadium, deafening screams of thousands of fans echoing through the night sky.

A sea of lighted 1004 signs waved from side to side, luminescent against the darkness of the night. Then the lights on the stage flared to life and twelve well guys jogged onto the stage, waving and bowing as they entered.

Spotlights followed their movements and strobe lights beamed in all directions. The fans roared louder, chanting the name of their favorite pop group.

Cheonsa had arrived.

* * *

 **AN: Ohohohoho review review review! Whoever solves the mystery of 'the incident' will receive a special reward! Hehe so get thinking lovely readers!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**AN: You guys have been asking back for this, so here it is.**

 **[It's different to the previous versions so happy reading!]**

 **EDIT: We have updated some of the scenes to make the interview less tedious. Please check chapter 1 for the preview we also included.**

 **We are sorry that this has been posted so many times, edited so many times and tweaked so many times, but we wanted to get it right, especially since this is the first time we're attempting something like this.**

 **Also the interview is rather long but please bare with us, we really wanted to introduce the guys properly and show interactions and so forth.**

 **Once again, for those who don't know, this story is inspired by the South Korean entertainment industry (Kpop and Kdrama), and takes place mainly in Seoul, South Korea. There will be Korean words and phrases scattered throughout. Please see our blog** _ **(taymorbooks dot com)**_ **, or the author's note below for the glossary of words and phrases. If anybody knows Korean and notices any mistakes, please let us know!**

 **Please check out our blog for the group breakdown. We will be posting story polls, Korean word glossary for reference, artwork, song lyrics and translations, and song instrumentals there. (SORRY WE CAN'T SING dwl).**

 **We're bringing back Reviewer Rewards (hehe), so funniest reviews, most awesome reviews and best constructive reviews will be rewarded. Scene suggestions are also heartily welcomed. (^_^)**

* * *

 **Before you faint, this boy group has 12 members (just think Akatsuki if that makes it easier for you), and yes, mammoth groups like that** _ **do**_ **exist haha!**

 **Cheonsa is a 12 member boy group that is split in two:**

 **Cheonsa-K:** The Korean sub-group sings the Cheonsa songs in Korean. The subgroup is comprised of Sai, Sasori, Deidara, Obito, Haku and Gaara.

 **Cheonsa-J:** The Japanese sub-group sings the Cheonsa songs in Japanese. The subgroup is comprised of Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

' **Cheonsa' is a Korean word meaning 'angel'. It is stylised '1004' which is also pronounced 'cheonsa' in Korean. [Cheon - 1000, Sa - 4].**

* * *

 **1004 Cheonsa**

 **[1004] Cheonsa 170110 EP.1**

* * *

 **Seoul Grand Stadium**

 **Seoul South Korea**

 **7:05 pm**

The electronic beat of the Cheonsa theme song pulsed across the crowded stadium, and the deafening screams of thousands of fans echoing through the night sky.

A sea of lighted 1004 signs waved from side to side, luminescent against the darkness of the night. The lights on the stage flared to life and twelve guys jogged onto the stage, waving and bowing as they entered.

Spotlights followed their movements and strobe lights beamed in all directions. The fans roared louder, chanting the name of their favorite pop group.

Cheonsa had arrived.

"Cheonsa, angels for life! We are one in flight!" The fans chorused, chanting the phrase the fandom had devised for the Cheonsa concerts and shows.

The music continued, spotlights moving to the left of the stage as the MC of the live streamed show, Kurosaki Jin, made his entrance. The tall, handsome celebrity smiled and waved at the crowd, then turned to greet the Cheonsa members. After waiting for the screams to die down just a bit, Jin introduced himself.

"Annyeonghaseyo, pangapsemnida. Kurosaki Jin-imnida. Welcome to the Seoul Grand here in Seoul, South Korea! The stadium is currently crammed with fans from all around Asia, Europe and the US!" Jin greeted, facing the camera that was streaming the event live.

"I've heard that there are still hundreds of fans outside that weren't able to secure seats in here! This is an amazing turnout for the Gajok Concert popular boy-group Cheonsa has put on," he continued. "The concert is dedicated to families all around the world and we have Cheonsa here on stage to introduce themselves before the long awaited concert that is sure to warm all our hearts tonight."

Jin turned towards the twelve guys, camera panning to follow his movements.

"Good night, Cheonsa! Starting from Cheonsa-J please introduce yourselves."

The guys bowed in sync, politely returning Jin's greeting.

"Annyeong, Cheonsa-imnida! Hello we are Cheonsa," they chorused and Jin leaned the mic over to the first member.

"Annyeonghaseyo, bangapseumnida, Itachi-imnida. I am the main vocals and leader of Cheonsa-J," Uchiha Itachi said, introducing himself in Korean.

"Ah, Itachi-ssi are you ready to bring your A-game for the show?" Jin asked, grinning at the Cheonsa-J leader.

"Hn. I am always ready," he replied smoothly, his lack of words and stoic face the perfect image of coolness.

"Uwaah, so cool! Itachi-ssi, I understand now why you are the leader of the entire group and not just the Japanese sub-unit!" Jin placed a hand over his eyes, pretending to go blind from Itachi's coolness. "He's the coolest, isn't he, yeorobun?" The fans screamed their approval, drowning out Jin's exasperated laughter. "Is he always this cool?" Jin asked, turning his attention back to the Cheonsa members.

"Feh...except when there is dango around," Shikamaru drawled causing the other members to erupt into laughter. "His fighting skills come out," Shikamaru continued relentlessly and when Itachi flashed him an icy glare Jin stepped towards the two.

"Ahhah, Shika-ssi I guess you're the one to go to for all the good Cheonsa secrets, eh?" Jin said with a chuckle and a wink at the fans.

Shikamaru smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm too lazy to lie….besides I'm no where near as troublesome as Sai….his mouth has no lid."

Sai raised his mic to his lips, eyes curving as his signature fake smile stretched his lips. His 'smile' always came out when he was about to deliver an extremely savage blow.

"Hyung, are you also too lazy to have a dick?" he asked bluntly, smile still in place as laughter erupted around him. Jin pressed his lips together to smother a smirk while Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Heh, I will let the fans be the judge of that," he drawled, slipping his hands into his pockets, eyes closed with nonchalance.

"Ahh...please remember this is a family rated show...anyhow please introduce yourself Shikamaru-ssi," Jin quickly interrupted before Sai could make another comment about Shikamaru's or anyone else's genitals.

"Mendoukusai… Annyeonghaseyo, bangapseumnida, Shika-imnida. I am the high tone of Cheonsa-J," he drawled, raking his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. His fans roared their approval and he smiled sheepishly, waving lazily at the crowd.

"Thanks Shika-ssi, now let's move on to the next member," Jin gestured towards the person standing beside Shikamaru.

Uchiha Sasuke, the famous chaebol of the Uchiha family and the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi.

"KYAAAA SASUKE-KUN! OPPA!" the screams of rabid fangirls drowned out Sasuke before he could even attempt to introduce himself.

His popularity was no joke.

Deidara, the self acclaimed rival of both Sasuke _and_ Itachi, rolled his eyes at the exuberant attention Sasuke was receiving. Sasori nudged him in the side, silently warning him not to do anything stupid. Deidara gritted his teeth but remained silent.

"Ahh please give Sasuke-ssi a chance to speak," Jin said exasperatedly, waving a hand at the over-excited fangirls. When they quieted down somewhat, he prompted Sasuke to go ahead.

The Uchiha tipped his head back, shaking his hair out of his eyes before speaking. No one saw the tiny glance he gave Itachi and the imperceptible nod he received.

"Annyeonghaseyo, bangapseumnida, Sasuke-imnida. Cheonsa-J's mid tone."

Jin laughed, plugging a finger in his ear as the fans screamed again.

"Ever popular aren't you Sasuke-ssi?" Jin grinned, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Hn, but nii-san is the most popular," Sasuke answered proudly, his aura basically shining at the mention of his older brother. "Even with the stylist noonas," he said, hinting at Itachi's ever-awesome styling.

"If you say so…" Jin laughed sheepishly, blatantly ignoring Sasuke's intense brother worshipping. He gestured to Sasuke's outfit, "Speaking of the stylist noonas," Jin said, giving all the members a once-over now that they were all together. "I notice Sai and Sasuke are the only ones in black. Is there any particular reason?"

Sasuke tilted his head, eyes partially hidden by his hair.

"Hn, because black is cool."

"It's Sasuke's fault," Sai monotoned at the same time. "He refused to wear white, and I picked the short straw… so I ended up having to wear black too." He sent Sasuke an obviously fake smile before pouting. "I really wanted to wear white…"

"Ah, that's how it was," Jin said, nodding in understanding.

"He looks better in black. Everyone looks better in black, hn," Sasuke said, unrelenting. "Apart from hyung… who looks good in everything."

"His brother-complex is coming out again," Deidara deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Are you insinuating that I do not?" Itachi asked calmly, but coldly. Jin blinked then looked back and forth between the two.

"Uh… When did I, un?" Deidara replied innocently, raising his speech to the polite form to speak to Itachi while smiling pleasantly.

Jin scratched the back of his head, looking amusedly at Sasuke as he smothered a laugh. "Heol...you do know that saying something is cool doesn't actually make it so…"

Jin's comment was met with loud boos from the crowd and yells that oppa was cool even if he said so. The MC raised his hands in defeat.

"Woah...Sasuke-ssi's fans are no joke! Haha, aren't they Naruto-ssi?" he asked, turning to the next Cheonsa member standing beside Sasuke.

Naruto grinned broadly, his signature husky laughter filling the stage.

"Yeah, believe it! Sasuke-teme-"

"Language, Naruto," Neji interrupted, deep voice low and even. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Hyuuga perfectionist before continuing.

"Sasuke is really popular, but he couldn't do it without my help...hehe isn't that right Sasu-chan?" Naruto grinned flinging his arms around an annoyed Sasuke.

"Get off me, dobe."

Jin shook his head at the their antics and the fans screamed, begging Naruto to keep hugging Sasuke. He laughed and waved enthusiastically, his bright smile sending many of the girls into spasms of blushes.

"Please introduce yourself Naruto-ssi," Jin prodded, pulling Naruto's extremely short attention span away from the fans. He grinned sheepishly and ruffled his hair in embarrassment.

"Ahh sorry! Well here I go then... Annyeong chingudeul! Uzumaki Naruto! Cheonsa-J's dancing machine! I just wanted to thank all the fans for coming out tonight, you're like family to Cheonsa," Naruto yelled, waving both muscular arms enthusiastically.

"Wow...There is just so much of you guys…" Jin shook his head, exasperation evident on his handsome face.

Kiba grinned, winking flirtatiously at the fans.

"Yes..it's your turn Kiba-ssi...please go ahead," The MC sighed, nodding towards Kiba. He smirked and reached for the mic.

"Right. Annyeonghaseyo, bangapseumnida. Kiba-imnida, I'm the main rapper of Cheonsa-J," he said, staring sultrily into the camera. I'm really thankful to all our beautiful fans that came out to see us tonight. I'm really looking forward to greeting the fans later because I'd really love to show my _appreciation_."

Kiba bit his lip sensually and once again the din of screaming females sounded throughout the stadium. Jin blinked, deciding to forgo commenting on Kiba's blatant flirtatiousness, and gestured toward Hyuuga Neji.

He bowed, perfectly styled hair brushing against his shoulders as he did so, he added a rather perfect smoulder to the package before speaking. How he managed to still have his hairdo completely intact after the concert was a mystery. But Hyuuga Neji was, quite frankly, the utmost perfectionist.

"Annyeonghaseyo, bangapseumnida. Neji-imnida. I am a rapper from Cheonsa-J," Neji said simply, at the perfect tone, speed and volume. But when the fans screamed his name, his face softened and a small, almost shy smile curved his lips.

"Aww, it's lovely to see you smile Neji-ssi," Jin teased and the Hyuuga's bandmates snickered when a small blush tinted his face; but it was gone almost as soon as it came.

* * *

 **A kitchen**

 **Seoul, South Korea**

 **7:15 pm**

Sakura squealed at Neji's perfection, eyes glued to her phone screen.

She couldn't believe he'd actually _smiled_ just now! He was already perfection, and smiling just made that worse.

She pressed her fingertips to her lips, her eyes turning to dreamy half moons as she looked at her ultimate bias. Hyuuga Neji's gorgeousness was unreal. She wondered what it would be like to simply _exist_ around him. To interact with him beyond the fleeting glimpse at the end of a performance… A helpless grin stretched her lips.

Ever since she had been introduced to the group, the first person she'd _noticed_ was Neji. His quiet coolness, styling and personality had attracted her from the start. His smooth vocals, charismatic rap, _excellent_ abs and slick dance moves had made him an immediate favorite for Sakura.

And then there was his hair.

And those _gorgeous,_ intense eyes of his.

She leaned forward against the counter, vegetables forgotten beside her elbows as she waited for the Korean members to introduce themselves.

* * *

 **Seoul Grand Stadium**

"Now we will move on the the Korean half of the group, Cheonsa-K, for their introductions," Jin gestured towards the nearest member of the Korean sub-unit.

Sai blinked, face blank as he bowed, stepping forward slightly to introduce himself.

"Annyeonghaseyo bangapseumnida, Sai-imnida. I am the main dancer from Cheonsa-K." When the dark haired dancer moved the mic away from his lips, the rest of the group let out an almost audible sigh. Sai's unpredictable personality and overly blunt tongue was always a source of nervousness for the group as they never knew exactly what he would say.

Jin moved the mic over to the next member and leader of Korean sub-unit. The equally famous Uchiha, cousin to Itachi and Sasuke, Uchiha Obito.

"Annyeonghaseyo, bangapseumnida. Obito-imnida. I'm the main rapper and leader of Cheonsa-K, thank you all for coming here tonight," Uchiha Obito said with a smooth grin that had all the fans screaming with glee. He waved at them before winking cheekily and ruffling Haku's hair.

"Hyung!" Haku protested, batting Obito's hands away and causing the ObiKu shippers to scream in happiness.

Haku mock scowled at Obito before bowing and waving cutely at the fans, his aegyo creating the strongest response yet.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Choneun Haku-imnida. I'm the maknae and main vocals of Cheonsa-K," he said, introducing himself as the youngest in the group. "Jal jinesseoyo?" he asked, directing his bright smile at the fans.

Jin smiled, enraptured by Haku's adorableness.

"Ah, as usual uri Haku-ya is the cutest." He turned to the next member who had replaced his shades even though it was night and they were inside the stadium.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Deidara of Cheonsa-K. I am the main rapper, main vocals and visual. In short I am the main everything, yeah," Deidara drawled, whipping his shades off and tossing his hair out of his face. His fans screamed while everyone else resisted the urge to facepalm. But Deidara was completely convinced of his own 'coolness'.

"Uhmm...yes ah may I ask why you have on your shades when it's night?" Jin asked, shaking his head at Deidara's eccentricities.

"It's my style obviously," Deidara smirked, gesturing to himself, cricking his neck and tilting his head backwards in a very delinquent like fashion.

"Ahh Deidara-ssi are you a gangster?" Jin asked, a faux nervous smile on his face. Deidara grinned devilishly and shrugged.

"Heh, isn't the answer obvious?"

Jin blinked, completely thrown for a loop at Deidara's cluelessness.

"Ahahh...okay thank you Deidara-ssi, now on to the next member!"

The redhead next to Deidara raised his mic, voice deep and even.

"Annyeonghaseyo, pangapseumnida. Sasori-imnida...mid-tone from Cheonsa-K." he drawled, tipping his head backwards and raking his fingers through his red hair. He crossed his hands over his crotch, shoulders pushed back as he greeted the crowd with his signature head tilt.

* * *

 **The Kitchen**

Sakura giggled, copying Sasori's movements and murmuring the first of his signature phrases, "Swaaag." Sasori was the coolest member from Cheonsa, and it was no secret that he loved hip hop. She had actually just downloaded two of his latest songs which were collaborations with popular rapper Kirabi.

She tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ears and glanced away from her screen long enough to ensure that she had everything ready for the meal she was about to prepare. On her phone screen, Jin continued to interview the Cheonsa members.

* * *

 **Seoul Grand Stadium**

 **7:22 pm**

"Daebak! Sasori-ssi you always have so much swag. You really are hip-hop aren't you?"

"Ne," Sasori confirmed simply, his short reply full of unspoken confidence.

"Uwahh your swag is so authentic! Even a one word answer is dripping with swag!" Jin exclaimed, crossing his hands and trying to mimic Sasori.

"That's not swag Jin-ssi… Do it cleanly...ggekkeuthage…" he said, showing Jin the 'correct' way. Jin tried, failed and winced but then laughed playfully.

"Ahh you're gonna have to give me some swag lessons when we have more time, Sasori-ssi." He turned to the next member.

"And finally we have…" Jin prompted, handing the mic to the last member.

"Annyeonghaseyo, pangapseumnida. Gaara-imnida, the low tone of Cheonsa-K," the member known for his sultry husky voice said slowly into the mic. He turned solemn seafoam green eyes to the crowd and dipped his head in a small, slightly awkward bow.

"Gaara-ssi," Jin said. "Your eye makeup is pretty intense."

"Eye makeup is the only makeup I like to wear...because of pandas," Gaara replied solemnly and Jin and the crowd were completely unable to resist his aegyo.

"Ahh Gaara-ssi, you really love pandas don't you? You also call your fans that, am I correct?"

Gaara nodded, face still solemn.

"I love pandas because they are cuddly, and my fans give me happy, cuddly feelings...so that's why they are my pandas."

"Uwaah, how can you be so cute and cool at the same time Gaara-ssi?" Jin grinned and when Gaara ducked his head in embarrassment, he laughed gently and turned to the Cheonsa-J leader to give the redhead privacy.

"Since it looks like the stage is ready, shall we take this up later?" Jin asked with a laugh. The Cheonsa members all smiled and bowed before heading backstage. Behind Jin, the stage crew rushed to do last minute checks to their earpieces and outfits. Jin turned back to face the camera.

"So Cheonsa is now getting ready to head on stage. To give them a moment, we will break for a commercial."

* * *

' _Fresh. Soft. Haneul Detergent will-'_

As the commercial began, Sakura turned away from her phone and set the oven to preheat. She was going to do a simple but nutritious and tasty meal, one she had chosen to do because she didn't intend to miss any of Cheonsa's performance. It was bad enough that she'd had to give up her concert ticket.

There would be a slew of highly priced commercials and some less interesting interviews while the Cheonsa members prepared to perform, and Sakura planned to use that time to put the meal together.

She'd set the meat to marinate from earlier in the day, so now all that was left was rice and the vegetables. And, of course, dessert.

"Ugh I can't wait to see them," she murmured excitedly to herself as she set to expertly chopping the vegetables. After seasoning them and tasting them to check the flavor, she poured them on top of the meat and covered the dish with tinfoil.

On her phone screen, Jin was walking through the audience talking to some of the stars that were in attendance with their families.

Sakura slid the dish into the oven and wiped the counter quickly before taking up her phone and heading to the living room where she could relax. She had timed it rather perfectly, because the main graphics for the live video of the concert had just begun to flash across her screen.

It was beginning.

* * *

 **Seoul Grand Stadium**

 **Seoul South Korea**

 **8:00pm**

The screams of the fans reverberated throughout the stadium, waving their Cheonsa signs back and forth and chanting loudly.

Dense clouds of dry ice swept across the massive stage at the center of the stadium, the bright spotlights flashing as a pair of wings fluttered across the massive screen at the back of the stage. As the rhythmic tempo of an intro began, a girl in white emerged onto the screen, walking haplessly through a desert with torn wings hanging from her back.

When Gaara's husky voice echoed over the intro, the myriad of fans roared, their screams even louder against the dark sky.

 _I love you….I'm waiting for you angel. I'll wait 1004 times._

The flashing spotlights stilled, going dark before flaring back to life in the middle of the stage. Uchiha Itachi stood in the middle of the lights, dark hair reflecting the dimly lit stage. A pair of black CG wings fluttered to life behind him as his name materialized on the screen.

Two more spotlights flickered on either side of Itachi, the pulsating music almost drowned out by din of excited fans. Then two black wings materialized, feathers fluttering as their owners came into view.

Sasuke and Naruto stood on either side of Itachi, their names also appearing on the screen. Their faces were partially shadowed because of the harsh overhead lighting, and their elaborate stage outfits gleamed under the spotlights. Another three pairs of black CG wings fluttered to life, followed by the names of the last three members of Cheonsa-J, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji, as they rose onto the stage.

But it wasn't over yet.

The stage plunged into darkness once more and the sea of fans screamed, their lighted signs waving from side to side as they anxiously awaited the appearance of Cheonsa-K.

They didn't have to wait long.

Three pairs of white wings materialized, contrasting against the dark stage. The lights flared again, revealing, Obito, Sai and Haku.

The music continued, pulsating its electronic beat through the packed stadium, rising into the air and vibrating against the twinkling stars. Three more white wings fluttered on the stage signaling the appearance of the last three members of Cheonsa-K.

Sabaku Gaara, Deidara and Akasuna Sasori the mid-tone.

The twelve 'angels' had all finally appeared. It was time for the show to begin.

The fans were about to go crazy.

* * *

Shikamaru's smooth voice said the opening words of the group's well known debut song, Cheonsa.

At the beat drop, Itachi turned, eyes heavy lidded as he sang into his earpiece microphone. His movements were slow and staggered, yet still fluid. He ran his fingers across his face, rotating his head from left to right in time to the beat.

As the music pounded throughout the stadium, it was accompanied by the smooth ad libs of Itachi, Shikamaru's high tones and Sasuke's fluid lower notes. Gaara's signature husky voice and Neji's charismatic rap was complimented by Sasori's mid tone and Sai's goosebump inducing backups.

Naruto's raspy voice soulfully weaved itself into the music, while Kiba and Deidara's raps pierced the sky with their pristine flow and execution. Haku's high tone along with Obito's playful rap sent the fans wild and all too soon the song came to an end with one final ab flash and hip roll.

 _Michida, michida, michida, nan michin geo_

The stage darkened, the outro of the final song played as the Cheonsa members fell into their closing pose. They stood in a triangle formation with Deidara and Gaara kneeling at the front, heads held low and one hand covering their mouths. Sai stood in the center of the triangle, back to the crowd with the others in twos on either side of him.

The fans screamed, waving their signs and banners higher against the starlit sky, yelling the names of their favourite members.

Kurosaki Jin walked back onto the stage, clapping his hands around his microphone. He brushed off the shoulders of his suit with an impressed grimace and lifted his mic to his mouth.

"As Sasori would say…" he started, then pointed the microphone at the audience.

"Ggaekkeuthage!" they screamed. Jin laughed then turned smoothly to face the cameramen.

"Welcome back to the Seoul Grand Stadium here in Seoul, South Korea! That was quite the show wasn't it?" Jin grinned, waving at the camera as he entered the stage. He turned to the still breathless Cheonsa members, smiling still.

"I'm really impressed! You all definitely delivered a dynamic and fun show! Thank you so much. Now, to the question we'd all like to know. What inspired you guys to dedicate this event to family?" Jin asked, turning towards Itachi.

"Hn, well as a musician, living my dream comes with sacrifice; my otouto is with me, but there are times when I miss my mom. I would appreciate the fans' aid in dedicating something to her that she can appreciate," Itachi said slowly, his chest still heaving a bit from exertion.

The MC paused, letting the fans scream their response to the Uchiha's answer. Jin laughed as sounds of 'I love you Itachi', 'Oppa saranghae' and 'aishiteru Itachi-kun,' filled the air; he waved his hand before continuing.

"Ah yes, that is a wonderful aim. I wonder what the other members of Cheonsa were thinking. Let's hear it from them in the same order of the introductions earlier." He directed the microphone at Shikamaru, whose heavy lidded eyes gazed lazily at the camera.

"I chose family because although they are almost always the most troublesome, I couldn't do this without them," he drawled, sighing midway. Jin nodded.

"Yes, I can see how this would be painful to do without your family's support. Can we have a cheer for all those families supporting our lovely artistes?" Jin said, pausing until the applause and cheers quieted a bit. He moved on to Sasuke.

"I chose family because of nii-san. He also chose family." Before Jin could comment, he was drowned out by the group's only blonde member, Naruto, who had been almost wriggling with excitement the whole time.

"Your support means everything to us!" he piped up, grinning madly at the camera and waving at the fans, whose response got so loud speaking was impossible for a few moments.

"Uwah, Naruto-kun," Jin said with a playful cringe. "Why is it that everything about you is so loud?"

"I have way too much energy right now-ttebayo. The fans are giving me so much energy!" the blonde said loudly. The crowed roared, screaming for Naruto to perform his dance solo from the latest Cheonsa song.

"Why don't you oblige them, Naruto-ssi? But just for a bit because we still have the others to get to…" Jin grinned, turning to one of the stage staff, asking them to play the music for Naruto's solo dance.

When the music began Naruto easily slipped into his dance routine, rolling his hips to the rhythm of the song. He moved to the side, flawlessly completing the signature moves even though they'd just finished a concert. The Uzumaki was known for his stamina and and everyone watched in awe of his seemingly endless energy. He ended the solo with the well known ab flash, grinning when the fans screamed at the sight of his well-defined six pack.

"Uwaah! Your dancing never fails to amaze me Naruto-ssi!" Jin exclaimed. "Now tell us why you chose to dedicate your performance to family."

"I actually chose family because of the fans. As you know I don't have any blood-relatives left, so the fans and Cheonsa are my family. They have been with me through it all and give me so much support I just have to give back to them!" he grinned, eyes turning up in half moons. Once again, speaking was impossible due to the din Naruto's words had caused. The next member, Inuzuka Kiba, grinned and flung an arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"You think of me as your family Naruto-kun?" he leered, pulling the blonde member closer. Naruto scowled.

"Everyone apart from you, Kiba," he returned.

"I accept. There are things you can't do with family," Kiba continued, removing his arm to pat Naruto on the butt. The fans immediately went wild at the obvious fanservice. The NaruKiba fan shippers were in heaven.

"Uh… guys…" Jin muttered. "Should we continue the interview? Kiba-san…?" he prompted.

"Right," he said, staring sultrily into the camera. "I chose family because I wanted to honor the beautiful process that goes into making a family. You know, the hard times, and the good times too… and all the other times you come together, you know… that bond and closeness."

Jin blinked at the numerous double entendres in Kiba's statement. The fans, particularly the female ones, were having a field day with Kiba's innuendo. Jin gratefully turned to the last member of Cheonsa-J.

"I chose family," Hyuuga Neji started, at the perfect speed, with the perfect tone and volume. He paused slightly when his fangirls began screaming his name, offered them a short bow and a rather perfect smoulder to the package before continuing. "I chose family because family stands as one. Family is an unchangeable part of everyone, and therefore very important." He added a perfect hair-flip to complete his statement.

Jin had noticeable relief on his face, but his reaction was not mirrored by the closest member of Cheonsa-K, who had his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Now we will move on the the Korean half of the group, Cheonsa-K, to hear what they have to say about their choice." Jin turned expectantly in Sai's direction, Sai blinked blankly before leaning forward.

"Well, some of the members actions towards each other aren't very family-like… I think family is so kawae," he answered, mispronouncing 'kawaii'. "Even though I don't understand it so much…" Sai continued, leaning back as if satisfied with his response.

"Not family-like?" Jin asked, holding the mic in the same position and indicating that Sai continue. The other members cringed, and Obito pulled the mic in his direction and away from Sai, who had been leaning forward to elaborate. Sai's responses to questions tended to be unpredictable.

Jin took the cue and turned to Obito.

"As the leader of Cheonsa-K, why did you choose family as a song theme?" he asked.

"Uh, that would obviously be because Haku goes into aegyo mode whenever family is brought up," he said, patting the shorter member on the head. When Haku blushed from the embarrassment, Obito laughed and continued, "No, actually the real reason is when you are away from your blood family all the time, the people you are around the most become your family. To me Cheonsa is that family; they are always there for me and they bring out my fighting spirit and my protective urges-"

"Especially Haku, right? For those protective urges…?" Jin added in playfully.

"Ne, exactly. We need to protect our pretty Haku at all times," Obito continued seriously, nodding. The fans roared in approval.

"Haku, what have you got to say?" Jin asked, his voice softening on reflex when he got to Haku. Known by all the fans as the cutest, most androgynous member of Cheonsa, Haku smiled cutely before responding. Despite his feminine appearance, his voice was unmistakably manly.

"Ah…" Haku said with a blush on his cheeks as he looked from left to right. Instead of acknowledging his bandmates any further than that, he chose to answer the initial question. "I chose family because the best thing that a person can have is a family of their own. So I thought we should encourage all the families worldwide to let them know we appreciate them. Ne, that's what I thought."

"I chose family because the other themes were not my style," Deidara said 'coolly'. He was about to continue but Jin sensed a monologue coming and quickly moved on to the next person.

"Heh, senseu it-nae…" Sasori smirked. "Did you sense his monologue too, Jin-ssi?" he drawled, tipping his head backwards and raking his fingers through his red hair. Before Jin could respond with more than a nod, Sasori continued, "I chose family because family is where love originates."

"Whoaa you have a sensitive side, Sasori-ssi…" Jin grinned.

Sasori nodded, "Ne, honestly, love is 'lit'."

"Ohh! Even his reply is cool! Don't you think so yeorobun?" Jin asked, turning to the massive crowd of fans who screamed in response. Cheonsa's popularity was no joke.

Jin moved the mic to Gaara, who was standing quietly at the end.

"What about you, Gaara-ssi? Why did you choose family?" Jin asked.

"I chose family because family makes you feel warm and loved… like…" he blushed faintly. "Family gives you hugs and cuddles… so I thought a warm performance that makes your heart flutter would-" He was interrupted by Obito, who enveloped him in a hug.

"Gaara… why are you being so cute today? I thought we told you not to show this side in public, hmm?" he growled playfully. Gaara stiffly pushed him away.

"You're messing up the work of the stylist noonas. Leave me alone," he said haughtily, attempting to cover his embarrassment. Jin laughed and turned back to the crowd.

"Okay, now it's time for you guys to show Cheonsa some love," he said. "It's time for the quiz~! Ten questions will be asked and whichever lucky fan answers a question correctly will get the chance to receive a hug from any of the Cheonsa members they choose."

* * *

 **A Living Room**

 **Seoul South Korea**

 **9:21 pm**

A hug.

Sakura let out a groan at MC Jin's words. She couldn't believe she was missing the opportunity to get a hug from any member of her favourite boy group. She flopped back against the sofa, crossing her arms dejectedly over her chest. Then, she remembered her new job and pumped her fist into the air.

"Shannaro!" her chance at getting a hug still remained.

Still the probability of being chosen from the thousands of fans that managed to secure seats to the sold-out concert was next to nil anyway, so Sakura refocused on her screen to see which of the fans would be lucky enough to go on stage with her oppas.

* * *

 **Seoul Grand**

"Alright, now we are going to call _five_ lucky fans up onto the stage to see if they can complete the quiz correctly. Are you ready, tech team?" Jin asked, looking towards the technical representative who gave him a thumbs up before continuing. "We're just going to look around the audience and pick some people. I'm going to look at the monitor here to see who should come up to the stage."

The cameraman panned around the audience, whose faces showed up on the large screens in the stadium.

"Ah, you there. The young lady with the yellow baseball cap on," Jin said. When the girl looked around in shock and pointed at herself in question, Jin chuckled. "Yes you. I believe your cap has the letters ACG on them. Come on up. Cameraman, let's move on to the next."

After picking four others and waiting for them to come up on the stage, Jin turned back to the crowd.

"Ah, yeorobun...I have a bit of bad news," he said solemnly and the fans groaned in response.

"Well it's not completely bad but I was just informed that we are running out of time so we are going to have to do the quiz a little differently. Are you all ready to give as much love as you can to Cheonsa?" Jin grinned when the fans cheered their agreement. He retrieved a card from the pocket of his jacket and shook it from side to side.

"It's going to be difficult. I'll be asking all ten questions at once, and whoever answers them all correctly _in order_ will get to hug any of the Cheonsa members they want. Halsu isseo?" he asked the five girls, who were both grinning with pleasure and trembling with nervousness.

"We can do it!" they replied enthusiastically.

"Okay get ready! You have thirty seconds to answer the questions. Please remember to put in the numbers I've assigned you, and the number to text the answers to is provided on the back of your wristband." Jin grinned excitedly, turning the Cheonsa members.

"Are you all ready? Who do you think the fans will know the most?"

"Haku, Neji and Kiba," Obito grinned, and the others nodded their agreement.

"We'll find out," Neji answered simply, while Haku shook his head in denial, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

"I would love to be chosen of course, because I have so much love to _give_ my fans," Kiba smirked and Deidara rolled his eyes.

"You sure have a lot of dog-breath," Deidara snapped, but before Itachi or Obito could intervene, Jin quickly moved on.

"Well! Let's begin everyone! Here come the questions in 3, 2...1! What is Sasuke's favourite fruit? What is Naruto's nickname? How many languages does Neji speak fluently? What is Shikamaru's favourite animal? What Kiba's favourite drink and Itachi's favourite sport? What is Gaara's favourite car and the type of movies that Obito hates? What is Deidara's favourite type of art and Sasori's favourite animal? What is Sai's favourite piece of clothing and Haku's favourite place to visit?"

A buzzer went off as soon a Jin finished listing the questions twice and the girls scurried to put in their answers. After the thirty seconds passed the buzzer went off again, signaling the end of the answering period.

"Alright now is the time we've all been anticipating! Uwaah, these girls typed really quickly. Let's reveal the winners," Jin grinned, waving the phone he'd been provided with for the quiz. He paused and the stadium fell silent as everyone waited for the results.

"The winners are numbers one and four! Congratulations! To the rest of the contestants please step aside," Jin smiled gently at the dejected losers and ushered the two winners towards the front of the stage. "Alright number one, tell us your name and the answers you submitted."

A chubby girl with rosy cheeks shuffled shyly as she quietly stated her name.

"I'm Song Suri and my answers were Tomatoes, Foxy, five, cats, energy drinks, basketball, the LaFerrari Aperta, horror, sculpting, unicorns, crop tops and the zoo," she said, her voice fairly low, but confident.

"Whoaa," Jin exclaimed in amazement. "Daedanhada… Your knowledge of the group is awesome. Put your hands together, people," he said. After the round of resounding applause that brought a red flush to her cheeks, Jin turned back to the lucky fan. "Song Suri-ssi… which of the members do you want to hug the most?" he asked, tilting the microphone towards her.

"I'd like to hug Gaara oppa because his support to all the full figured and chubby fans really kept me going when I was down...he made me feel beautiful like the rest of girls." Suri said sweetly, cheeks redding adorably.

Gaara quietly stepped forward, smiling gently as he wrapped his arms around the overjoyed girl. "I'm glad I could help you Suri-ssi because you're one of my precious pandas."

The next girl stepped forward, eyes glistening with excitement as she giggled happily.

"Uhm I'm Choi Sena and I would like to hug Haku oppa, Itachi oppa, Kiba oppa, Sai oppa and Neji oppa...because they are my biases."

She took a deep breath when she finished rattling off her answer and the crowd erupted into laughter. Sena ducked her head in embarrassment but Haku stepped forward, smiling pleasantly.

"I'm really happy to be included in your bias list, Sena-ssi!" he said sweetly, holding out his arms to hug her.

"Thank you," Sena blushed and Haku nodded, raising her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it before turning away to allow Sai his turn.

"You are really pretty Sena-ssi, even though you seem to talk a lot…" Sai smiled, wrapping his arms around the dumbfounded girl. Then he pulled away and retrieved a pen from his pocket, and scribbled something on the inside of her wrist.

"Whoaa! What are you doing Sai-ssi?" Jin asked excitedly and Sai pulled back, holding up Sena's wrist. On the inside of it he'd drawn a paintbrush painting a streak of paint down her wrist, signifying the meaning of his Japanese stage name Sai, which meant paint.

"Wow thats amazing Sai-ssi! You're one lucky girl Sena-ssi," Jin grinned, eyes curved upwards in a smile.

Neji stepped forward, bowing politely before Sena then silently proceeded to wrap his arms around her in the perfect hug. When Sena stuttered out her thanks he moved away, allowing Itachi to take his place.

"Hn, congratulations on winning Sena-ssi," Itachi said, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other behind her head. He moved away before she could thank him and an eager Kiba stepped forward, taking her hand in his.

"Sena-ssi, I'm not sure which one of us is the real cheonsa," he said, meeting her gaze with a sultry one of his own. "I feel like I should be the one competing to hug you," he said, the pitch of his voice dropping. The crowd went wild from his blatant flirtation, screaming both in reaction and in jealousy.

"Kiba oppa…" Sena sighed. "I… can I touch your abs?" she asked coyly after receiving her hug. Kiba lifted the hem of his shirt in response, earning another deafening chorus of screams from the female fans.

"Your wish is my command, Angel," he murmured, allowing her to place a tentative hand against his muscular stomach. Jin raised his brows and cleared his throat loudly, causing Sena to quickly pull her hand away, before making his way to Gaara and Suri.

"Song Suri-ssi," Jin said, smiling amusedly at the chubby fan whose plump arms were still wrapped around Gaara's waist. "You can hug the other members too, you know. Like Choi Sena over there…" he informed her gently.

"I'm fine right here, thank you," she said, her face going completely red. Gaara grinned at her response and gave her a squeeze. "Aahh… okay then," Jin said, trying to hide his amusement. "I can feel the love even though I haven't received any hugs," he said, a bit lamely to the crowd. He checked his watch and gave the crowd an apologetic smile.

"That's all, folks. We are officially out of time," Jin said, ushering the girls off to the side of the stage. "Thank you all for coming out tonight, being part of Cheonsa's universal family and showing your love. Now we will let the guys go and get some well needed rest."

* * *

 **Cheonsa Dorms**

 **Seoul**

 **11:18 pm**

 _Rest._

That was the only thing Neji could think of.

Preparing for the Cheonsa: Gajok concert had been more exhausting than he'd anticipated. Somehow, the theme had meant more to him than he'd realized, and he'd put his everything into the performance. Now that it was over, he was almost completely drained, and he could think of nothing outside of taking a hot shower and sinking beneath his covers.

He was hungry, but he was even more tired.

He could eat in the morning.

His feet were almost dragging slightly as he stepped out of the Cheonsa tour bus and made his way to the front door of the group dorm. A long, exhausted sigh lifted his chest and he reached tiredly for the covering to the security lock. He punched in the door code without even looking at the numbers and pushed the door open.

The smell of warm apples and cinnamon instantly hit Neji's senses.

The dorm had never smelled like this before.

He was tired and his body was still aching from the performance, but his sharp eyes didn't miss the small pair of pink house slippers on the mat in the small hallway leading from the front door. None of his bandmates wore anything that small, and judging from the scent coming from inside, someone was obviously in there. Was it the new cleaner? He didn't remember any of the previous cleaners making the place smell this good.

"Hyung, what the hell are you doing standing in the middle of-" Naruto began, but stopped mid sentence when the delicious smell assaulted his nostrils. "Holy crap, what the heck smells so good?" he exclaimed, sniffing the air. The rest of the group, who'd finally made it up the stairs to the dorm, stood behind Naruto, echoing his words when they too smelled the aroma.

"It must be something the new cleaner used," Itachi explained, his theory as logical as ever.

"New cleaner?" Kiba asked confusedly, scratching the back of his head as his brows drew together.

"How troublesome...did you forget that Kakashi-seonsengnim told us earlier this week that we were getting a new cleaner?" Shikamaru drawled, covering a yawn with his hand. Kiba opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by a clear female voice.

"Oh, you guys are back! Please, come inside."

Pink.

A petite, pink haired, green-eyed girl stood at the end of the small hallway, smiling politely at the guys. The first thought that crossed all their minds was pretty. Actually, she was gorgeous. Even Deidara was rendered speechless, his rude retort stuck to his tongue.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself," the girl continued, bowing politely before the silent guys. "I'm Haruno Sakura, the new live in dorm manager and English tutor."

* * *

 **AN: Aaaand we're back! I hope you guys enjoy the fresh new version! Also….*drumroll* this story will be made into a webtoon with original characters. We will be posting character sketches and developments on our instagram (we will announce the name in the next chapter), so stayed tuned!**

 **Also remember to visit our website for the bias poll~ Vote vote vote for your bias! THEY WILL GET A SPECIAL SCENE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Without Further ado** **here is a bit of info for some Korean words we will use often going forward. If we missed any, please comment and let us know:**

 **Glossary:-**

 **-nim** [Mr, Mrs, Ms - polite formal]

 **-ssi** [Mr, Mrs, Ms - polite]

 **-ya, -ah** [very informal suffix added to a person's name. 'Ya' when the name ends with a vowel, '-ah' when name ends with a consonant.]

 **Hyung** ["older brother" used only by males. Does not only apply to brothers by blood. Tends to refer to any older close male.]

 **Oppa** ["older brother" used only by females. Does not only apply to brothers by blood. Tends to refer to any older close male. Also used for older males in a romantic relationship.]

 **Noona** ["older sister" used only by males. Does not only apply to sisters by blood etc.]

 **Unnie** ["older sister" used only by females. Same as above.]

 **Ahjussi** ["uncle" used by both genders. Refers to any considerably older male, or middle aged/older men.]

 **Ahjumma** ["auntie" used by both genders. Refers to any considerably older female, or middle aged/older women.]

 **Jal jinesseoyo?** ["Are you doing well?, How are you doing?" - polite]

 **Daebak** ["Jackpot" but is also used to mean "awesome" in very surprising situations.]

 **Yeorobun** [Everyone]

 **Senseu-itne** [To have "The sense" or "the feeling". ]

 **Ggekkeuthage** [Cleanly]

 **Aegyo** ["Cuteness" used to refer to (childishly) cute behaviour.]

 **Seonsengnim** [Teacher]

 **Gajok** [Family]

 **Cheonsa** ["Angel". Stylised here to 1004 which is also pronounced 'cheonsa' in Korean. (Cheon - 1000, Sa - 4]

 **Halsu isseo?** ["Can you do it?"]

 **Ne** ["Yes" - polite]

 **Uri** [Our, ours]

 **Daedanhada** ["Awesome"]

 **Maknae** [The youngest person in a group.]


End file.
